Welcome to Camp Anime
by Alanna Copper and Lioness
Summary: SM,Tenchi,CCS,IY,HP- The ratings of the shows have gone down so everyones put on THIS show. Moved from Alanna Copper's Account. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Sorry Everybody! We have moved the story to an account for stories we write together. (Cause we tend to do that a lot) Please read and enjoy this crossover. ~Alanna & Lioness~  
  
Here's the prologue:  
  
Welcome to the new reality TV show, Camp Anime. Enjoy!  
  
Characters  
  
Usagi (Sailor Moon) Ami (Sailor Mercury) Rei (Sailor Mars) Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) Minako (Sailor Venus) Michiru (Sailor Neptune) Haruka (Sailor Uranus) Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask) Chibiusa (Chibi moon) Luna (Cat) Artemis (Cat) Diana (cat) Tenchi Ayeka Ryoko Mihoshi Sasami Washu Kiyone Ryo-Ohki Inu-Yasha Kagome Sango Miroku Karara Shippo Ranma Akane Nabiki Kasumi Harry Potter Ron Hermione Sakura Li Tomoyo Kero  
  
There's also us (Alanna) and (Lioness), we're in charge of the campers and are controlling everything that happens ~maniactical laughter~ ok, ne way. They never really see us, but the hear us and stuff. The story first chapter will be up this weekend to keep checking back! ~Alanna &Lioness~ 


	2. Camp Anime Letters

Hey Ya'll! Here's chapter one of our CRAZY Funny Story!! Nothing much happens yet but it opens the story! By the way I've got BIG news! Adult Swim on Cartoon Network has decided to put NEW Inuyasha episodes on!!!! Starting August 25th it will be playing at 12:00! (30min. sooner!) Also if anyone knows when the new charmed episodes are starting please let us know! ~Alanna & Lioness~  
  
And Now: Camp Anime- Letters from the Producers  
  
~Sailor Moon World~  
  
The Sailor Scouts were, once again, in the middle of a battle with a powerful youma when suddenly a flash of light appeared. After the flash the youma had disappeared and where it once stood was a letter with 'Sailor Moon' on the front.  
  
"Huh?" Sailor Moon asked and then picked up the letter.  
  
"What does it say?" Mercury asked.  
  
Sailor Moon read, "We regret to inform you that your show's ratings have drastically dropped and so we are transferring you to a new reality T.V. show. From the Producer."  
  
Before anyone could say anything about this strange letter a flash of light appeared and they were gone.  
  
~Inu-Yasha World~  
  
Inuyasha was fighting a rather nasty youkai while the gang waited in the bushes. After he killed it Kagome went to look for the jewel shard. Instead of a shard she found a letter addressed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Um.Inuyasha, you have a letter." She said.  
  
"What?! I don't want a letter! I want a jewel shard!" he replied.  
  
"It's from the producers," she stated.  
  
"Let me see that!" he said and read the letter.  
  
"What the F-," before he could finish a flash of light appeared and everything was gone.  
  
~Tenchi's World~  
  
Tenchi and company was eating dinner when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sasami answered it and came back with a letter.  
  
"Tenchi you have a letter here," She said and handed it to him. Tenchi opened the letter and read it. Ryoko was curious and took the letter before he could finish. Ryoko read once and then twice.  
  
"Hey you losers, Tenchi is to fun to watch!" she shouted. Before anything else could be done a portal appeared and everyone was sucked in.  
  
~Hogwarts~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were alone studying in the Griffindor tower when Hedwig flew in with a letter for Harry. Harry opened and read it.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Says here we've become too depressing so their sending us to some new show."  
  
"What?!" Hermione shouted, but before Harry could respond there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
~Ranma's World~  
  
Ranma and Akane where walking to school when suddenly Ranma felt something hit him on the head.  
  
"Ouch!" He exclaimed, but then looked down to find a note. He picked it up.  
  
It read: "You need to change your style. We're putting you on our show. Signed, Alanna&Lioness"  
  
Akane walked up next to him and read it as well.  
  
"Who?" she asked. Nabiki and Kasumi caught up with them.  
  
"What's up?" Nabiki asked. Before Ranma could answer there was a flash of light and all 4 of them were gone.  
  
~Card Captor Sakura World~  
  
Li and Sakura were back-to-back and prepared to fight. They definitely sensing trouble here. Tomoyo was off to the side video taping them. Kero was next to her keeping an eye out. Suddenly a letter fell from the sky. Tomoyo picked it up.  
  
"You guys, it says we've been temporarily cancelled and are going to be doing another show."  
  
"What?" Sakura asked. Kero grabbed the letter.  
  
"Yep." He confirmed. Suddenly a huge spout of water jumped out off the ocean and swallowed them.  
  
~Back at Alanna and Lioness's Place~  
  
Alanna: That's the last of them! Lioness: Yipee! Now the fun begins! Alanna: Lets go take them to the camp with the others. Some may be awake by now. Lioness: HeHeHe..this is going to be oh so enjoyable. ~evil laughter~ Uh-Um anyway. Alanna: Um.ok. I think it's time our campers met. Lioness: Oh yes! Waaaayyy past time! Let's go! *They disappear to the camp ground where all our favorite characters lie unconscious.*  
  
Kay so please Review and tell us what you think! (Although there's not much to say about it yet.) Thanks!! ~Alanna~ 


	3. Camp Anime: Waking Up

Those Crazy Otakus!!  
  
The trees whispered with the wind; questioning the purpose of the intruders that had entered their forest. Whoever they were didn't matter though. The huge number of people sprawled all over the place. Many sank deep into the grass. Some were stuck between giant roots, and smaller funnier looking creatures were hanging off tress.  
If this wasn't enough suddenly the sky opened up to a whirlpool of colors and screams. Four more figures fell from the portal and tumbled to the earth. The people that they fell on didn't even move, but the new arrivals were wide awake. A pigtailed boy and short-haired girl seemed very upset.  
"BAKA! Why did you open that letter Ranma?! It was obviously from Kodachi!!" Akane slapped Ranma in the back of the head.  
"You're the one who told me to open it, you violent, vicious girl!" Ranma glared back defensively. Akane and Ranma start to bicker, and Nabiki and Kasumi shrug.  
"Whoever sent it is a genius! That letter is a great invention. Someone would pay good money for that. Hmmm..."  
"Nabiki! There are more important things! Like where are we?! And who are all these strange people?!" Kasumi stammered, near hysteria. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki look around at all the unconscious figures around them.  
"Oh yeah.." The three noted.  
"I wonder how we all got here. Should we wake them?'" Akane inquired her comrades. Ranma looked at a grayish blue, spiked haired woman underneath him. He poked at her gingerly. She swatted at him with a halfhearted wave.  
"Lemmesleep, Sasami!" The woman grumbled.  
"Well, if she wants to be left alone.." Kasumi pointed out politely. Nabiki rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please! We don't have time for this. You said you wanted to find out what was going on, so let's find out!" Nabiki cleared her throat dramatically.  
"Oh no.." Akane squealed, and shut her ears. The other two followed suit.  
"FIRE! FIRE! WAKE UP! RUUUNNN!" Nabiki yelled at the top of her lungs. Bad, BAD idea. Heads popped up everywhere and figures toppled from trees to see what was the matter.  
"What?! What's goin' on?!"  
"I think someone said fire!"  
"Fire?! Where?!"  
"Harry, what are these people yelling about?"  
"AH! FIRRREEEE!"  
"WHAT FIRE?"  
"WHO CARES?! Just RUN!"  
"Really! What are they panicking about?"  
"Who CARES Hermione. If we don't move we'll be trampled!" Ranma, Nabiki, Akane, and Kasumi tried to run as well. Unfortunately, they were in the very middle of the ruckus and were quickly squished under frantic feet.  
  
"Hey buddy! That's my FACE you're stepping on!" Ranma spat, but he was soon unable to reply when the offending foot caught him in the mouth.  
"My bacckkkk..." Akane whined. Suddenly a great rumble of thunder was heard, and lightning flashed. Everyone froze in terror and surprise. Several people who had been running couldn't stop themselves in time to fall flat on their faces.  
"Will you please shut up!?" A trembling voice filled the air.  
"Yes, they are loud, but that's no reason to be mean, Lioness!" Another voice spoke from nowhere. Now, several people were looking around suspiciously.  
"Well, I think we all heard that, but where did it come from?" Hermione frowned.  
"Up here!" The sky gave a short whistle. Everyone looked at the sky angrily.  
"WHERE?!" Inu Yasha demanded impatiently.  
"Every where. We're all around you. Wooo!" The deeper voice: Lioness cackled.  
"And we know what you did last summer!" Laughed the other, perkier voice.  
"How'd you find out about THAT?" Miroku flustered. Everyone gave him curious glances. Alanna cleared her throat. "*Ah-em*" "So anyway; Welcome everyone to Camp Anime!" Lioness declared happily. "We brought you here for our new reality TV. show: Camp Anime!" "Hold on!" Ranma shouted angrily, "What if we don't want to do your stupid show?!" Alanna chuckled. "You don't have a choice," She teased. "Okay, STOP!" Hermione shouted, "Before we continue I have to do this!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the group. Everyone back away, except for Inu Yasha who jump in front of Kagome and pulled out Tetseiga. "Translecto!" Hermione shouted. A silver mist shot from her wand and touched everyone in the clearing. "There!" she declared proudly, "Now we can understand each other!" Every one put down there defense. "So you're a witch," Mercury commented, and the attention of everyone was turned to the first time to the group of 10 Sailor Senshi. "Oh My God! It's the Sailor Senshi!" Kagome screamed like an obsessed teen- bopper. "Ya," Sailor Moon said, embarrassed. "Short....Skirts...." Miroku whispered and reached out his hand. The clearing went oddly silent until Sango sent Hidigroshi crashing upon his head. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ooooo! Bringing him here was a plus!" Alanna declared. "Yes, just another of my genius ideas!" Lioness boosted. "Okay, enough!" Inu Yasha shouted, "Just who the hell are you?!" "Sorry," Lioness apologized, "I'm Lioness." ".and I'm Alanna..." ".and were running this camp!" they declared at once. "Um, excuse me but you did say this was and anime camp, right?" Ron asked quietly. "Yes," Lioness replied. "So why are we here?!" Hermione shouted. She was becoming quite annoyed. "Cause was said so!" Alanna pouted. "But-," Harry started, but Lioness cut him off. "Look here's tents and food for tonight.*stuff appears* Set up camp and we'll be back to check on you in the morning!" She said quickly. "Fall out!" Alanna shouted. She began to giggle. There was another flash of lightning and a crackle of thunder and they were gone. "What do we do now?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Alanna: I wanna write the next one!!!! Lioness: Ok, Ok. Have Fun! Alanna: He He He, I will!!!!  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Camp Anime: Setting Up Camp

Setting up camp  
  
"What do we do now?" Ayeka asked. "Now we get out of here!" Inu Yasha shouted. "We can't," Pluto stated, "We're in a closed dimension. We can't get out unless out side forces will us out." "How would you know?" Inu Yasha asked. "Puu's the guardian of time!" Chibi Moon replied proudly. "Well I guess we should set up camp then!" Mihoshi stated cheerfully. "Do you even know how to set up camp?" Kiyone asked irritably. "Doesn't it involve a mallet?" Mihoshi asked in her annoying blond-like voice. Kiyone hit her forehead with her hand. "I give up." she muttered. "First we should introduce ourselves," Mamoru said. That's when the Sailors noticed he was no longer Tuxedo Kamen, but Mamoru. They all nodded and detransformed. Everyone stared in bewilderment. "This is our true forms," Usagi explained. "Okay.." Sasami said, "I'll go first! I'm Sasami, 2nd crowned princess of Jurai." "And I'm Ayeka, 1st crown princess of Jurai." They both bowed politely. Miroku smiled 'Princesses.' he thought. "I'm Tenchi Maskaki, um, they say I'm prince of Jurai, but I've always lived on earth." Everyone just stood and blinked. That didn't make since, but he seemed cool. "I'm Mihoshi and this is my partner Kiyone! We're space police!!" Kiyone groaned as Mihoshi pulled her into a hug. 'Why me?' she thought. Rei seemed to sympathize. "I'm Washu, number one genius scientist in all of space." Ami and Hermione stared at this girl. 'Um.We must meet..' they both thought. "Oh, I'm Ryoko, wanted Space pirate! Stay away from my Tenchi!" She cried and hung on to Tenchi while floating in the air. Everyone stared openly at this. "Ignore...her," Tenchi managed to get out through gasped breaths as Ryoko squeezed him tight. Ryo-Ohki meowed and Sasami held him up. "Oh ya, and this is Ryo-Ohki!" All they girls awed in approval. The attention turned to the girl next to Ryoko. "Oh, um, I'm Tsukino Usagi! And Sailor Moon. Oh, and past moon princess and future queen of earth. Call me Usagi!" "I'm Mizuno Ami, and Sailor Mercury. Just Ami please." "I'm Hino Rei, Sailor Mars. Call me whatever." "I'm Makoto! I'm also Sailor Jupiter, but I prefer Mako-chan!" "I'm Aino Minako and Sailor Venus. Call me Minako! Oh and this is Artemis, Diana, and Luna." She pointed to the three cats who each said hi. Everyone was taken aback by their talking, of course they had seen much weirder things. "I'm Chiba Mamoru, Prince of Earth." "Oh, Me? My names Usagi Tsukino-Chiba, but everyone calls me Chibiusa. I'm the future daughter of Mamo-chan and Usagi, and Crown princess of Crystal Tokyo." Seeing everyone's confused faces she added, "Just don't ask."  
"I'm Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and the Guardian of Time."  
"I'm Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus. Just don't mess with me, eh?" Michiru slapped Haruka on the arm.  
"I'm Kaioh Michiru, Sailor Neptune. It's a pleasure to meet you all," She said with a smile.  
"I'm Tomoe Hotaru, and Sailor Saturn." The last, weaker looking one said. Everyone nodded in approval of the strange group. Of course, they were all strange in one way or another. The next person to go was Sakura.  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm the new master of the clow cards and nobody  
special really." She blushed at the attention of everyone. 'Aww,' everybody thought, 'She's so cute!'  
"I'm Kero!" the little flying thing said proudly, "and I'm Sakura's Guardian." "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." The other girl next to Sakura said, bowing politely.  
"I'm Li Syaoran, just call me Li," the small boy grumbled. The attention moved to the other side of the clearing.  
"I'm Kagome! There's not much to say about me, but my family owns a shrine."  
"I'm Sango, demon exterminator."  
"Miroku, a worshipper of the Bhuda and an expert in holy magic." The perverted one bowed dramatically.  
"I'm Shippo, a fox demon."  
"Demon?!" screamed Usagi.  
"Don't worry, I'm a good demon." Shippo replied. The others decided he seemed cute enough anyway. They turned to Inu Yasha.  
"Feh.." he said and turned the other way. Kagome laughed nervously and stepped in front of him.  
"That's Inu Yasha, he's a half-demon and he's not a people person." Everyone nodded. Their attention turned to the three kids.  
"I'm Hermione Granger."  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Harry Potter." Everyone bowed in reply. Everyone turned to the group with the girl who yelled 'fire!'  
"I'm Nabiki," she said grinning, "and you all owe me 1,000 yen for my wake-up call."  
"Nabiki!" Kasumi shouted, "Don't mind her. I'm Kasumi, her older sister."  
"I'm Akane the youngest sister, and this is.." Nabiki cut her off.  
"Ranma, her fiancé! Our father owns a doujo, and one day little Akane and Ranma will settle down and--" Nabiki chirped. "LIAR!!!" Akane squealed. "Hey, I'm the one that should be mad! Being engaged to a macho chick like you!" Ranma pouted. The two begin to fuss, and Nabiki grinned. "You know how it is." Everyone looked at the unhappy couple and then at other "couples" they knew. "Yeah." They all agreed only to be attacked by scowls of potential lovers.  
"So now what do we do?" Shippo asked. Haruka stepped up. Somebody had to get things in order and she was very good at giving orders.  
"First, a few of us should prepare the meal," She directed. Ryoko and Ayeka both pushed Sasami up. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki nominated Kasumi and the Senshi all pointed to Makoto.  
"Ok, you three will prepare the meal! Now, half of you set up tents while the rest of you collect firewood." Everyone set off. Hermione came up to Haruka.  
"My wand can light a fire and I don't need wood." She announced. Haruka leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
"Yes, but we have to give the blondes something to occupy themselves with or they may end up hurting someone."  
"MIHOSHI! Pick one or the other! Ah, okay! Firewood; now drop the mallet.slowly." Someone hollered, causing Haruka to begin to cry.  
"Somehow, they mess even that up!" Hermione smiled and understood.  
As everyone was setting up tents, Miroku took a look around. 'So many options.' he thought. Suddenly an aqua-haired beauty caught his eye. She was holding tent pegs and handing them to the tall, blonde and bossy girl as she set up the tent. Slyly Miroku snuck over to her. 'She'd make a great mother of my child..' he thought. Little did he know that he was about to ask the wrong girl. It wouldn't have been so bad for him if Haruka wasn't standing right next to her.  
"Excuse me, dear lady. I noticed that you were a vision of absolute beauty." Miroku said, tapping Michiru on the shoulder. Kagome noticed the action and nudged her clique.  
"Not again, that horny monk!" Inu Yasha glared.  
"Miroku." Sango had daggers in her eyes. Miroku was oblivious to all of this. Even the little 'uh oh' that was heard from the rest of the senshi escaped him. Haruka was watching very warily with a raised brow, ready to pounce. Michiru just gave Miroku a cheeky grin.  
"Oh my, you flatter me! Miroku, wasn't it?" Michiru flirted right back to the angst of Haruka. She was standing behind the two now; head darting from one to the other.  
"Yes Goddess Michiru, and I was wondering." Miroku hesitated, now having the whole camp's attention. Haruka's eyes were slits at this point.  
"No Miroku, no!" Kagome wailed quietly.  
"Die Miroku. Die." Sango muttered her own reply.  
"Would you bear my child?" Miroku fell admirably to one knee. Michiru was blushing, but before she could speak Haruka was beating Miroku to the ground.  
"NO, SHE WILL NOT!!!" Haruka barked as Miroku repented from underneath her. Michiru and the other senshi pulled Haruka off. Miroku's gaze was slightly puzzled.  
"Gomen! Gomen nasai! .Did you want to bear my child?" He asked happily.  
"What?!" Michiru sputtered: angry at the idea and the attention shift.  
"Oh this is a tiffy. So many to chose from." He observed stupidly. Haruka sighed impatiently.  
"Look buddy, cus I'm only saying this once. We're not interested, so just leave us alone." Haruka put a protective arm around Michiru who smiled innocently.  
"Oh Haruka." Michiru giggled contentedly, putting her arms around Haruka's waist and hugging her happily.  
"Why do you always have to pull stunts like that?" Haruka muttered quietly. The two were about to have a quiet lover's spat. It took a moment for the others to get what was going on.  
"Ohhhh! But they're both--!" Mihoshi began. A few blushed at the thought that was in most of their heads, but Hermione turned the deepest shade of red.  
"Shut UP, Mihoshi!" Kiyone said with embarrassment.  
"Yeah. I mean there's nothing wrong with it." Harry kindly added. Hermione looked at him in surprise.  
"Definitely not!" Miroku replied, sounding happier than he had than before the whole conflict had begun. 'Pervert." most thought silently.  
"There are worse things." Ranma looked at the ground uneasily.  
"You mean, like you turning into a girl when splashed with cold water?" Kasumi tried to say softly but it was still heard. (dead silence) Haruka smirked thinking, 'Well, if Michiru is just going to dump me then why can't I have a little--' Michiru painfully stepped on her toe as if knowing her thoughts. Haruka shrugged helplessly.  
"Thanks Kasumi. Thanks a whole lot!" Ranma growled.  
"Sorry, I didn't think-I was trying-sorry." Kasumi whispered.  
"Well, then! All this info on the brain; after dinner should we go to bed?" Ron inquired quickly. Heads nodded in agreement and everybody ate dinner. Most stuck to their own groups, and Miroku gave Haruka a wide berth. Some were nervous and others curious about everybody else. Things were certainly getting interesting!  
  
~Back at the Evil Planners' Lair~  
"Boy, things sure are getting interesting!" Alanna was in tears of laughter.  
"Yeah! Miroku should have know better than to mess with Haruka's hubby." Lioness pointed out. "I guess he meant well."  
"No, he didn't. He was just trying to get girls!" Alanna retorted.  
"Hey, I like Miroku! So what if he's a perv?! He's cool!" Lioness pouted. Alanna gave her a 'there there' pat on the shoulder.  
"I guess we'll see about that-and all the other characters-next time."  
"Stay tuned loyal readers! There'll be more!" Lioness brightened.  
"Yep, in the next chapter, called."  
"Training Your Toon!" The two friends exclaimed together. Their laughter was so loud it could be heard for miles..  
  
Li Syaoran flipped into the air while in his sleeping bag.  
"Did ya hear that?!" He murmured to the dark. Hair shaded his eyes and did not aid him in his search for the source of the laughter.  
"No! Go back to bed, ya brat. Waking everybody up!" Kero grumbled from his side. Li muttered to himself as he settled back down.  
"Could've sworn."  
  
"T.T, we got to be quiet, Lioness." Alanna whispered.  
"Deal." Lioness answered as the two vanished. 


	5. Camp Anime: Day one Part a

Training your Toon  
  
The tenants of the campsite knew very little of what was in store for them. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop it. It was too early to even think of the evil plots that had been set up by the formidable Alanna and Lioness. So early in fact, that the campers were deep in sleep and the sun was barely above the horizon. Still, morning was coming, as was a very irritating wake up call.  
"Okay Lioness, on my cue, do your stuff." Alanna's voice whispered from nowhere. Lioness giggled in understanding. Alanna took a big breath of air.  
"DA DA DA DAAA! DA DA DA DAAAAA!" Alanna blew vigorously into her trumpet, and Lioness grabbed the microphone: ready. As soon as the noise ended, and a few tousled campers fell out of tents Lioness began to sing.  
"Someone's in the kitchen with Dina! Someone's in the kitchen I knowwww!" This little ditty wouldn't have been so bad if Lioness was a good singer. Her voice squeaked and wailed at the worst possible moments. Even worse, was that Alanna accompanied her with burping croaks from her trumpet.  
"Someone's in the kitchen, I knowwww!" WAIL! SQUEAK! CROAAAAAAAK! The terrifying duo wouldn't cease. By now everyone was awake, covering their ears and in tears.  
"What the bloody hell did we ever do to you?!" Ron moaned.  
"My ears! My sensitive ears!!!" Shippo hollered with Inu Yasha close behind. Rei finally had enough. She stood and grabbed one of her shoes from the tent she'd slept in.  
"KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY!!" She screamed to high heaven, throwing the shoe up into the air. A loud clunk was heard as the shoe disappeared. The trumpet playing stopped abruptly, and Lioness stopped singing.  
"That's not cool, Rei! You didn't have to hit me." Alanna pouted.  
"You deserved it!" Rei sniffed, full of rage. Alanna began to whimper.  
"We were just trying to wake you up. Today's our first day of training!" Alanna protested indignantly.  
"Yeah! And it wasn't THAT bad!" Lioness argued.  
"OH yes it was!" Several campers piped up.  
"There are more civilized ways to wake people up, you know!" Hermione pointed out while stretching in exhaustion. Rei's shoe fell from the sky in a vicious spiral. Someone had obviously thrown it in exasperation. It landed soundly on top of Rini's head.  
"Owww!" She clutched her head where the heel had struck.  
"Sorry! Wrong scout!" The two girls from above announced together. Rei just smirked at the empty air in return.  
"Either way, you're awake and it's time for the fun to begin!" Alanna cheered.  
"Fun for us, you mean!" Lioness cackled quietly. The two laughed for a minute until more campers gave the sky weird looks.  
"Um, anyway.Today we'll being having our first event! Now any guess as to what it is?" Alanna continued.  
"We could play the name game. I'm not sure I caught everybody's yesterday. I have this issue with remember things." Usagi trailed off sheepishly.  
"Whoa! Me too!" Mihoshi giggled.  
"Well, we kind of have a schedule so you'll have to try to figure that out on your own time." Lioness apologized. "What we're really going to do today is have an obstacle course race!!" Alanna proclaimed triumphantly. Several athletics haters whined, and Haruka and Inu Yasha smiled.  
"Easy." They said together.  
"Yeah! Especially for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo threw an arm around her best gal pal.  
"Tomoyo." Sakura blushed in embarrassment. 'They really are cute!!' everyone thought.  
"Too bad if you don't like it, it's necessary!" Lioness growled.  
"It's to see how strong you are. Seeing as the majority of you have very important roles as super heroes, you can't be made of flubber." Alanna added. "So.."  
"Time to get to work!" Piles of white tops and camouflage bottoms appeared on the ground. "Pants for the boys and Haruka! Scourts for the girls!"  
"You trying to say somethin?" Haruka glared. "Nah, you know we love you girl!" Lioness coughed nervously. 'She's so aggressive!'  
"Everybody change and come back to know the rules of the game." Lioness finished, stirring up a wind to send the beloved characters on their way. Grumbling, the bunch sauntered back into their tents. Miroku looked extremely satisfied.  
"More skirts!" He murmured in delight. Kagome overheard and snorted.  
"She said scourts, Miroku! They're skirts with shorts attached underneath. No fun for you, eh?" Kagome teased him. Miroku immediately sobered. 'I could still have fun though.'he pouted to himself. Still standing outside her tent, Ayeka was ready to throw a tantrum.  
"Aren't you going?" Lioness inquired.  
"I just don't see why I should have to do such manual labor! I'm a Jurai Princess after all!" Ayeka defended herself. She waited patiently for them to agree with her. Surprisingly, they did.  
"Okay Ayeka, you and anyone else that doesn't want to race, don't have to. We'll have a special task at the end for you." Alanna replied innocently.  
"Yes, a very special task." Lioness faked her own innocence. Ayeka grinned, her set of clothes disappeared, and she smirked at everyone from under a tree as they came back out.  
"WHAT?! She doesn't have to do this?!" Kero cried.  
"Neither do you, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kirara, nor Ryo-Ohki," Alanna stated, "This is human work. You guys can wait at the end of the course."  
"But why doesn't she have to sweat like a hog?!" Ron roared. Others wailed protests, but they were silenced by faint rain clouds overhead.  
"If anyone else wants to join her and partake in another event later you may." Lioness voice was quite reasonable, but the others shook their heads. It was hard to tell what was more frightening: the two controller's powers or the glares of their comrades that were directed at Ayeka. She simply smiled happily.  
"Heh, okay then! Let's get this show on the road. Basically the rules, are no cheating or use of special powers to win. It'll be hard and everybody will get a just reward when finished, but that doesn't mean not to try hard for first place." Alanna announced.  
  
"Yeah, you never know what kind of surprises will have up our sleeve." Lioness became quite cheerful. Everyone nodded their understanding as they got ready to race. There was a white line for the starting line. Hidden beyond that and the trees was the obstacle course.  
"Allrighty! On your mark.get set..GO!" Alanna yelled at the top of her lungs. Then, they left Ayeka in the dust, running pass the white line and into the hidden depths.  
"This is going to be so sweet!" Lioness squealed.  
"Yep. Camp Anime has officially begun!" Alanna laughed. Ayeka just rolled her eyes at the sky. Again, she smirked at the woods, glad she wasn't out there. Little did Ayeka known that she was in for a few surprises of her own..  
  
In the woods at the head of the group we find our fastest runners (Haruka, Inuyasha, Ranma, Sakura, Li, Harry, and Makoto) racing their hearts out. They were expecting to run right through, but they forgot that this was an obstacle course and soon came to the first obstacle: A simple wooded wall with ropes to climb over. Haruka smirked.  
  
"Child's play." she mumbled and began to climb the wall. Once she reached to top she hopped down. But instead of landing on the sturdy ground she expected to be there she landed in something wet. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Water? What losers," She stated and continued on. Little did she know that the water was not intended for her. The next person over was Inuyasha who simply leapt right over the wall.  
  
"He's a demon! That's cheating!" Makoto cried.  
  
"Oh, cry me a river!" Ranma replied, and leapt over the fence. Luckily for him he spotted the water before landing and was able to jump to the side just in time.  
  
"That's dirty!" He cried to the sky. He thought he heard a faint giggle, but he could have been mistaken. Everyone else in the lead got over the wall problem free and headed on. The wall vanished and was replaced with a line of tires, a tradition in every obstacle course.  
  
Next to come onto the scene were Sango, Michiru, Rei, Mamoru, Ryoko, Sasami, Tenchi, Kiyone, Akane, and Nabiki. They came to a stop at the tires. Mamoru looked it over until he understood and then hopped through them as you we're supposed to do. Sango followed suit with Kiara bouncing on her shoulder. Ryoko shrugged and tried to fly over but was soon brought to the ground.  
  
"NO CHEATING!!!" two voices cried from the sky. "Damn." Ryoko said and hopped through the tires. Tenchi went next, followed by Akane who got through fine. Kiyone went after them and was able to get through, only tripping once. Rei decided to go afterwards, however she found it a little difficult and landed on her butt towards the end. "Ow!" she exclaimed and then got up and continued on. Only two were left now. Michiru sighed and then went through, complaining all the way. "Eww! There's mud everywhere! Running I can handle, but this is gross!" she exclaimed as she reached the end. Sasami just stood and stared after her. "I think I'll wait for some others to catch up before I go," she looked back to the last of the group that were on its way. The others shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, kid. Just be careful!" Ryoko dashed on ahead. The others followed. "I'd stay with you, but I have to catch up with Haruka." Michiru jogged off after her apology. "I'll be fine. Really!" Sasami grinned and pulled Ryo-Ohki out of a pocket. "Ryo-Ohki will protect me." Ryo-Ohki would do just that seeing as he was in dept to Sasami for not making him have to run. He chirped happily. The two peered again at the cloud of dust that was the other campers. Sasami could hear the pants from here. 'Those poor guys, being last and sweating to death. I'll just wait to see if they're okay,' Sasami thought. However, she soon realized that she should probably run away instead. Make that, she should DEFINETELY run away: very fast. "Mew!" Ryo-Ohki squeaked. "I'm with ya, Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami turned to run. By now, the group had gotten closer, and Sasami could tell why they were so loud. The remaining sixteen were causing a ruckus. They were running into each other, tripping over Kero and Shippo, the girls were trying to escape Miroku's suggestive looks, and all the while they were trying to run really fast. It was an absolute mess. Sasami managed to escape just in time. "Hold me up, Hermione." Ron draped a weak arm over Hermione's shoulder. "It's a hard enough time as it is without your bulk, Ron!" Hermione scowled, and threw his arm off. Ron stumbled into Kagome. "Sorry--" He began, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. "OMG! Shippo, I didn't mean to step on you!" Kagome picked up the injured fox demon. He mumbled 'itsokay' and blacked out. "Oh Shippo." Kero laughed as he dodged clumsy feet by using his wings. "They don't count cus they're not powers; they're a part of me!" Kero was boasting to Tomoyo. Miroku was teasing the rest. Mihoshi, Usagi, and Kasumi were giggling at his temptations at flirting. Washu, Setsuna, Minako, and Ami paid him little attention. Minako, Hotaru, and Rini were in the lead. "C'mon Hotaru! You're not this weak. You can do this obstacle course, now RUN!" Rini dragged her friend along. "YAY! Go Rini and Hotaru!" Minako pumped on, coaching everyone. "Yes, computers are quite complicated, but I've been able to develop millions of three dimensional systems, spaceships, and technological instruments with them." Washu stated to the younger brainacs. Ami and Hermione looked at each other. 'Wow.' The two gave a short bow to the superior engineer. The three went on talking about boring inventions, and Ron pouted at Hermione leaving him with only people he didn't know to talk to. He was saved the task by the arrival of the tire challenge. "This should be easy enough." Minako quickly jogged through. Rini and Hotaru began to follow, but Usagi tripped and flattened them. Everyone else came crashing down and around the rest. "Kyaaa! Get off! I might be able to run, but my spine can't take this!" Hotaru wailed. "Heh heh, can you say last place?" Minako inquired of no one and sweat dropped.  
  
***Back in front***  
  
"This is crappy, even for mortals. You'd think they'd do better than this." Inu Yasha complained as his group made their way across a lake. The lake had skinny poles sticking out of the water to guide them through. "Speak for yourself." Ranma muttered, thinking this lake resembled the Jusyenko springs a bit too much. Sure enough, there was a catch. Makoto's foot slipped on one of the poles. In an effort to shimmy her foot back up, she unknowingly pressed a silver button that would have been difficult to spot anyway. The pole underneath her began to sink. Panicking, Makoto screeched and grabbed the closet person she could reach: Ranma. "Hey! What're--", but the two had already fallen over and in to the icy water. The others whirled around quickly, Sakura holding onto Li for balance. The two reappeared, soaked and both girls. "What the?" Harry cried almost falling back in surprise. Sakura gasped and held on to Li tighter; Haruka grinned cheerfully. "So you do turn into a girl." Haruka said sneakily. "You poor, poor man. Much worse off than me." Inu Yasha sympathized. The others nodded their agreement. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Makoto hugged the other red headed girl around the waist. Ranma tried to break free. Makoto had an extremely tight grip. "Let me breathe, and I'll forgive you!" He rasped impatiently. Makoto lifted the girl onto a pole and let go. Lugging herself up, Makoto began to wring out her shirt. "I don't suppose anyone has any warm water on them, do they?" Ranma glared around, still angry. "No, but things are about to get pretty hot!" Harry exclaimed, and pointed dead ahead. Blocking all possible paths, was an immense fire: raging and waiting to gobble them up. "Damn, looks like things are about to get hard." Haruka smacked herself in the forehead. Beside her, an impressed Inu Yasha nodded approval. "Not bad mortals, not bad.." He grinned. 


	6. Camp Anime: Day one Part b

Fire of Love  
  
"What the HELL?! This is not fair!!!" Ranma cried out in exasperation, wringing his shirt of water. Being a girl sure made him pretty grumpy.  
"I didn't come all this way to get stopped by some tiny fire!" Haruka pouted. Before anyone could say anything however, Inu Yasha's eyes went red with fury.  
"KOUGA! How dare you kiss Kagome!!!!" The angry hanyou charged toward the fire with reckless abandon. Haruka started after him, looked into the fire, and she too was swept up in anger.  
"No.this-can't be!" She shrieked, following Inu Yasha swiftly.  
"Now, what is WRONG with those two? Hey, come back here!" Makoto started forward as well, but Harry stopped her.  
"Wait. Can't you see? The fire's.enchanting them." Harry whirled towards them. "Don't look into the fire!" But it was too late. Sakura was peeking around Li.  
"What're you talking about? I don't feel enchanted." She blinked as Inu Yasha and Haruka submerged to the fire.  
"Kyaa! They'll die, they'll die, they'll die!!!" Makoto was also looking dead into the fire. She was jumping around, blocking Ranma's vision. Li and Harry were also looking now, making Ranma the odd ball.  
"What's going on?! Come on, Makoto, move!!" Ranma's whines went unnoticed as the group puzzled over their new problem.  
"They're not dead. I'm surprised, seeing as they're standing in the middle of a FIRE." Li observed.  
"You're right. They seem to be alive, and very angry. Seeing as both of them are swinging their fists at invisible objects." Harry said, incredulously.  
"How come we're not enchanted?" Sakura inquired.  
"I CAN'T SEE!" Ranma yelled, trying to push pass the formidable Makoto. Makoto finally looked down, her eyes went big, and she snapped her fingers.  
"I get it!" The girl squealed.  
"Please, enlighten us." Ranma glared.  
"Well, Haruka is in love with Michiru and Inu Yasha seemed to have something going on with that Kagome girl. Inu Yasha also mentioned Kagome before he ran into the fire."  
"So you're saying you have to be in love with someone to become trapped by the fire." Harry grinned. Li and Sakura were suddenly blushing, and backing away from each other.  
"Yep." Makoto crossed her chest triumphantly.  
"Well, the kids there are already in love. They shouldn't get trapped then, right?" Ranma jerked his head at Sakura and Li.  
"Hey!" Li grumbled.  
"If that's true, then I guess not. I mean, there both here already. I don't have a crush. You, Makoto?" Harry asked. She blushed and shook her head.  
"Then we can all pass through, get the others, and finish the race with ease." Ranma smiled slyly. Everyone looked at him.  
"What?!" He exclaimed at their suspicious faces.  
"What about Akane?" Sakura sought her revenge.  
"I'm not interested in that macho chick! Just cus she's my fiancée doesn't mean..Look! Are we going in or not?" Ranma sweat dropped.  
"Fine, but one last question. What if those two don't feel the fire because they ARE enchanted. If we go in won't we be able to feel the heat, and.." Sakura trailed off ominously.  
"Then we die." But Ranma's strut wasn't as confident as it usually was as they set off for the fire.  
* * *  
Sasami's group was only a little bit ahead of the last group now. Everyone was in everyone else's way. They were now climbing ropes that had been attached to trees over a swamp of quicksand.  
"Michiru!!" Mina growled. "You almost made me fall!"  
"All's fair in life and death, dear." Michiru was trying hard to cross ropes without looking down. Miroku was "helping" the girls get from rope to rope. Kero and Shippo were just sitting in the branches, watching with glee.  
"I absolutely LOATHE heights." Ron moaned. Everyone was whining and spinning around on the ropes. They definitely weren't going to get anywhere. Sasami sighed at the utter turmoil.  
The girl leaned her head against her rope. She couldn't work with all the yelling. Suddenly, she felt her fingers slip. She was falling. Where was the rope or anything for that matter, to hold on to?!  
She shut her eyes, waiting for the gooey death of quicksand. It never came. Instead, her butt was bruised rather harshly when she hit the ground. Sasami opened her eyes to see a puzzled Ryoko standing over her.  
"That was really strange. You okay, kid?" Ryoko helped Sasami up. Their weeping comrades who were lying down in the grass surrounded them.  
"My gosh! That was CRUEL!" Tenchi sat up, rubbing his neck. Ryoko flew over to soothe him. Good thing Ayeka wasn't there to see the display.  
"Poor Hotaru." Rini crowed over her friend, who was holding her back in pain. Ami and Hermione turned to Washu.  
"What do you believe to have caused this, sempai? Being a super genius and possessing extreme knowledge, and all.." Ami asked eagerly.  
"Something or someone must be tampering with the obstacle course's ability to perform its befuddling obligations." Washu beamed at being given the respect she deserved.  
"But who-" Hermione began.  
"Really cares! I just want to get to the finish line." Kyone swatted Mihoshi for poking one of her scabs.  
"Too true. I thought I heard Inu Yasha call my name." Kagome was fidgeting to go on ahead.  
"It wouldn't hurt to investigate, would it Professor Washu?" Hermione inquired. Ron was giving a contemptuous look of disgust at her usual teacher's pet act.  
"I suppose not!" Washu strolled off with her two students in tow. Everyone shrugged and followed. A few minutes of trampling underbrush and skirting a lake, the group came to a clearing. Ahead of them lied a slightly singed Inu Yasha, Haruka, Ranma, Makoto, Harry, Li, and Sakura. They were sitting on the grass being served tea by Ayeka, who was wearing a very skimpy Playgirl outfit.  
"Wow, wow, wowza!" Miroku blinked in surprise. Sango hit him roughly: tired of his perverted antics. Ron was also gaping. Ayeka was trying to hide her blush and look superior all at once.  
"That's a good look for you Ayeka!" Ryoko grinned evilly.  
"Ryoko! Leave her alone. What's going on here?" Tenchi blubbered.  
"Well, we went through the last challenge which was a magical fire that--" Sakura started.  
"Don't you say anymore about it!" Ranma was avoiding Akane's shrewd gaze.  
"It did weird things to you. However, when we got out Ayeka was here. She said that the camp owners were making her dress this way." Sakura finished, giving Ayeka a sympathetic look. The girl was speechless with shame.  
"Her punishment for not competing." Li shrugged. Ryoko and a few others burst out with laughter. However, a very angry group of girls didn't find it amusing in the least.  
"Let me guess? She's supposed to serve you refreshments, because you all tied for first place." Hermione glowered at a very nervous Harry.  
"And you let her." Michiru's voice was deadly.  
"Dressed like THAT." Akane was obviously trying to control violent urges. Kagome, the last member of the displeased girls, wouldn't even glance at Inu Yasha.  
"Besides, think of Ayeka! The shame for any woman to have to dress so!" Sango stroked upon another disagreement.  
"I think it's cute. I want one!" Mina objected, but quickly quieted at everyone's piercing glances.  
"I told her she didn't have to!" Makoto protested, ignoring Mina. "We didn't mean YOU, Makoto." Sango growled.  
"So now, it's a gender thing, huh?! Just cus Haruka and the guys didn't object." Miroku and Ron stuck up for the others. Darien was about to agree as well, but backed down when he looked at Usagi.  
"You're REALLY not helping, you know." Harry whispered.  
"C'mon. I don't see why we all can't enjoy the food and explain!" But Inu Yasha knew he was in the doghouse.  
"Insensitive jerk!!" Shippo shrieked from Kagome's shoulder. With that, he and the feminists marched off. The troubled lovers trailed after while shouting explanations, and the indifferent slogged behind. Ayeka sighed with relief, and then shook her fist at the sky.  
"This is unforgivable! This shame, this outrage! You'll pay for this!" She screamed.  
"Oh. Would you rather we took the outfit back now, and make you walk back to camp naked?" Alanna feigned innocence.  
"That's quite all right! Never mind, never mind!" Ayeka squeaked and ran after the others. 


End file.
